Quick locking fastening nuts have been available for various purposes in the past. The objective of a quick locking fastening nut is to be able to translationally slide the fastening nut on a bolt or threaded member without the necessity of rotation until the fastening nut is in substantial final engagement against an abutment surface of the head of the bolt. A wrench or other tool is used to tighten the fastening nut during its final rotational engagement. This is achieved by a wedging action which causes a tightening of a segmented internally threaded insert set in the nut casing. The segments are spread apart by the threads of a bolt inserted through the threaded aperture defined by the segments, allowing the bolt to be pushed through by translational movement. However, the segments are sufficiently confined within the nut casing to allow the nut segments to grasp the threads when rotated into engagement.
In the prior art, one type of self locking nut uses a segmented insert set in a casing cavity. The insert set has a frustoconical exterior surface. The tendency of a bolt or threaded member acting against the threads of the insert set of this device is to cause an uneven spread of the insert segments and applying uneven and excessive forces on the threads. As a result, self locking nuts such as these have been unable to withstand fastening adequately, since the parts have a tendency to become loosened, and insufficient fastening action is available which results in a tendency to create excessive stress.